videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe DLC/DLC Pack 1
The name for the DLC pack is Mario Kart 8 Deluxe x Unused Mario Kart Content. This article is used to explain Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's DLC Pack 1. Race tracks Classic Mushroom Cup Wii Luigi Circuit Reason for being added: It's representing the concept of Luigi Circuit from Mario Kart Wii. Changes: It will have a blooper balloon alongside the cheep cheep balloon (like the concept art suggests). The mii audience will be replaced with a Toad, Yoshi, and Shy Guy audience. The ramp in the sand on the course (the shortcut) will be replaced by a gliding section. The bleachers and speed boosts will be gone and replaced with a wall and anti-gravity section on the wall. N64 Choco Mountain Reason for being added: Magikoopa was seen racing in the course on the Mario Kart 64 trailer (when the game was still called "Super Mario Kart R"). Changes: Not much has changed except the things you bounce on at the end will be replaced with a gap and there will be a glider section before the gap. Battle Tracks Note: The battle tracks don't have anything to with unused Mario Kart content Changes N64 Block Fort Not much of a change except that there are Toads and Yoshis cheering you off in the background. Wii Galaxy Colasseum The stage can now be played whenever instead of just a tournament. It is now big enough to fit all 12 players. You are in anti-gravity the whole time. There are spiked guys (the ones you battled from Mario Kart Wii in this stage) and Toads (in their spacesuits) cheering you off. There is one spiked guy on the stage pushing the player around (like in Mario Kart Wii). New stages Nintendo Switch It is in the shape of a Nintendo Switch (simlar to GameCube and DS as they represent their own consle). Water Pool You battle underwater in a pool from the track water park. There are Piantas and Nokis cheering you off. Simlar to battle stadium, sweet sweet kingdom, and dragon palace as they are a battle track representing their own course Items Retro items Bowser Shell Reason for return: This item is returning as the DLC pack is focusing on Mario Kart's unused content. This item was originally planned in Mario Kart DS, but was scrapped along with the chain chomp. What it does: This item is a big shell that acts like a green shell and flies everywhere. Chain Chomp Reason for return: Basically the same reason as the Bowser shell. What it does: This item is basically a bullet bill but it doesn't bump into other items and it takes shorter routes. Fake Item Box Reason for return: A bonus fan favorite item. What it does: It's an item box that's red with an upside down question mark. Whenever someone goes through it, they get tossed once. New Items Blooper Horn What it does: It's like the super horn, except the red part of it is black and the yellow part is white. It can't kill blue shells, but it can kill bloopers. Sources *https://www.mariowiki.com/List_of_Mario_Kart_Wii_pre-release_and_unused_content Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe DLC